deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma
Description Two of Nintendo's greatest Star Warriors fight to see who's better at defending the Universe! Interlude Wiz: In a previous Death Battle we pitted Kirby against Majin Buu and it was well.... AWESOME! Boomstick: But even Buu couldn't stand up to the powerful puffball known as Kirby. We haven't found anyone who could do that... Until now! Wiz: Rosalina, Mother of the Luma's and watcher of the comet observatory. Boomstick: And Kirby. Introduction not needed. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Kirby Wiz: A thousand years ago a group of Star Warriors were fighting their hardest to defeat the evil Nightmare. Previous victor Meta Knight actually lead them. They won but in the end many Star Warriors were killed. Boomstick: Except for Meta Knight and the terror to end all terror's.... Kirby. He crash landed on the planet Popstar and ever since then he's defended the kingdom of Dreamland from countless enemies! Wiz: Kirby can sometimes be seen dubbed as the most powerful character in fictional history for many reasons. One of these reasons is his Inhale and Copy ability, where he pulls in foes with a strong black-hole like force, and takes their abilities as his own. The swallowed enemies are pulled into an endless pocket dimension dubbed The Stomach Dimension. It's here that Kirby can project an image of himself into the dimension and copy the trapped enemy. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Just lists the forms he can take. Boomstick: oh like Fire Kirby! After Kirby has inhaled a flaming enemy he can take this form. Fire Kirby has the ability to light his head on fire and spray super-heated flames at his opponents. And like a hardened criminal he can withstand all types of heat! Wiz: When he swallows an icy opponent he can become Ice Kirby can cryogenically freeze opponents in a solid block. If this block brakes, the opponent will be immediately killed. Boomstick: Kirby, when swallowing an opponent with a blade, becomes Sword Kirby. As Sword Kirby he's a master swordsman and is on par with that of Meta Knight. He can even send a wave of energy into the sword for it to become the powerful Ultra Sword. He can even fire Sword Beams from it that can cut through anything! Wiz: Swallowing an enemy with a mallet lets him become Hammer Kirby, giving him a mallet that can practically crush anything. He can even let it grow into the Ultra Mallet that can murder anything in his way. Boomstick: Stone Kirby lets him turn into an indestructible Statue that can block off attacks like it's nothing. Fighter Kirby is a master Martial Artist and allows him to throw a huge flurry of punches and kicks. Wiz: But all those powers pale in comparison to his ultimate ability. When he swallows a Miracle Fruit he can become Hypernova Kirby. In which he literally becomes a Black Hole of World Swallowing destruction. With this form he can swallows oncoming beams and- Boomstick: Planet Burst Balls! *Shows clip of Kirby swallowing the planet Burst ball and spitting it back into Majin Buu* Wiz: Kirby's copy abilities have one extreme weakness though. If he happens to take a deadly blow, the ability will leave his system and he'll be forced to find a new one. Boomstick: But no matter since even Base Form Kirby is strong enough to crack ENTIRE PLANETS IN HALF?! ' Wiz: Kirby also has this thing called the Warp Star. ''Warpstar930: Someone call? '''Boomstick: Get out of here! We're doing a Kirby analysis! Warpstar930: FINE! Wiz: *sighs* The Warp Star is a Kirby's primary mode of transportation, and can travel at speeds faster than light. Boomstick: Fun Fact, when he inhales his Warp Star he can summon the Star Rod, a staff powered by dreams and can destroy evil with ease. Wiz: But it should be noted that the staff only works effectively on evil! Boomstick: Kirby is one of the most durable fighters we've seen on Death Battle, as he's tanked being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure! He's also defeated many a terrifying foe, such as Nova, Nightmare, Zero-Two and Malgolar. Wiz: But Kirby is also a mere Baby and is no genius, so don't expect any genius strategies. Boomstick: But that doesn't matter to Kirby, he's pretty much one of the greatest warriors in fictional history! *Shows Kirby doing his #1 dance* Rosalina Wiz: Rosalina is the adoptive mother of all the Luma's and the watcher of the Comet Observatory. Since her debut in Mario Galaxy she's risen through the ranks to become one of the most popular Mario Characters. She's made appearances in Super Smash Brothers and Mario Kart but she's also one of the most powerful Mario franchise characters. Boomstick: Rosalina has control over all Luma's and- OK AGAIN WITH THE USING CHILDREN TO FIGHT THING?! Well for whatever reason, there are 10 different types of Luma's Rosy can use for battle. Yellow Lumas are your basic luma, which can become Launch Stars that throw her far distances. Wiz: Blue Lumas can turn into Pull Stars Which can pull others toward it and Pink Luma's can turn into galaxies? Well another item in her powerful arsenal is her Celestial Kick. Since Rosalina houses Galaxies inside her dress this kick can send opponents flying. Boomstick: Rosalina also has a weapon called the Star Cursor which lets her use a move called Gravitational Pull which stops any projectile that comes at her. She can also fire extremely powerful Star Blasts. Wiz: Rosalina has defensive power in the form of Force Fields that defend her from anything and her wand can deflect attacks. Boomstick: But one of her most powerful attack is her Power Star. Rosalina can generate a Power Star. Power Stars appear above her head, expanding while firing stars in five directions. The center of the Power Star can rack up incredibly high amounts of Murder Power! The Power Star will eventually explode, sending opponents flying! Holy cow! Wiz: Her spin attack can pick up items, let her jump higher and pick up items. But One of her most crazy feats happen to be her ability to reset the entire universe! Boomstick: But she's really not that physically strong Wiz: And Rosalina's only real defensive power lies in her wand and her force fields. Without them she's a lightweight that can be sent flying. Boomstick: But if you have the ability to fly through universes while breathing in space, it' all fine. Wiz: Indeed Boomstick. Indeed. Boomstick: Rosalina is a magical badass! Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate Once and for all! Boomstick: But first we need to thank everyone for supporting all battles we've done so far. Thanks! Anyways let's start this DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Kirby had recently defeated Dedede again but the land had been ravaged by his foiled plot. He figured that everything would die down when the people of Cappy Town cleaned up. But he didn't like the fires over near the forest so he went to swallow some water and put out the flames so it didn't spread. Meanwhile above PopStars orbit a beautiful woman in a blue dress was looking down at the destruction caused by the greedy king. She didn't know who exactly defended this world and she decided to do another reset to destroy the destructon. She closed her eyes and began to glow.... Back down on PopStar Kirby had finished putting out the but something else caught his eye. Up in the cosmo's was a shimmering light that was different from other stars. Kirby didn't like the looks of it so he summoned his Warpstar and dashed up towards orbit. Rosalina heard a noise like a twinkle and she opened her eyes, stopping the reset to see what was coming. Instinctively she summoned her force Field and blocked an oncoming punch from a streak of light. There stood Kirby on his star, glaring at Rosalina. Rosalina gasps and pulls out her wand. FIGHT! The two circle each other for a minute before they rush towards one another and trade blows which are soundless in space. Kirby dashes forwards to kick Rosalina but a yellow Luma appears next to Rosalina and turns into a Launch Star. Rosalina crashes into the oncoming Kirby and grabs him, taking him all the way down to the surface of PopStar, resulting in a large explosion. Both opponents are fine and they hop up and get back into position. Kirby hears Blade knight coming down to investigate the crater. Kirby turns and sucks up the poor DreamLandian and with a *Pling* He becomes Sword Kirby. Rosalina's eyebrow raises in Rosalina pulls up her force Field last minute and deflects a flurry of strike. A Blue Luma appears and Rosalina uses is to pulls the sword from Kirby's hand and toss it away. This leaves Kirby confused and open to a Galaxy Kick from Rosalina which sends the lightweight high up into the air. Rosalina summons another Blue Luma and tosses Kirby back down. While the dust is in the air, Kirby dashes toward his sword and picks it up before running at Rosalina and slashing her multiple times before dragging her up into the air- "Hyah!" And bringing her back down again. "Hee!" Rosalina grunts and fires multiple Star Blasts at the puffball, which knocks out his Sword ability. Kirby turns and avoids oncoming Star Blasts by running back into the forest. Rosalina flies after the puffball but loses him in the forest that was darkened by night. Her glow of radiance allowed her to see where she was going but so far the puffball had disappeared. Off in the distance she heard a gust of wind and the yell of a creature. She looked off toward that direction but suddenly a glow from her right catches her attention and she barely has time to pull up her Force Field in time to defend against a blow of flames from Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby runs forward and tries to torch the Comet Observer for good but he can't bust through the dang Field. Rosalina pulls out another Yellow Luma and smashes Kirby back into a tree using it. Fire Kirby dissipates and Yellow Luma dashes forward and carries Kirby back to Rosalina who flicks her wand and a resulting blast sends Kirby all the way into the sky. Kirby pulls out another Warp Star and races along the surface with Kirby punching and kicking while Rosalina was countering with Wand Strikes and Star Bits coming out of nowhere to hit Kirby. Eventually Kirby had to break off his attack and block the oncoming star attacks. Rosalina took this as an opportunity to use her Power Star. While the power star was being made Kirby swallowed a passing Rocky and became Stone Kirby, protecting him from the barrage of stars. Kirby waits till the stars have stopped before he stops the defensive measures and popped out looking over to the right of him to see a Knuckle Joe, whistling and trying to quietly sneak past the scene. Kirby grins sadistically and sucks him in. Becoming Fighter Kirby he attacks Rosalina again with extreme force. Uppercuts, Slide kicks and finally a throw that sends Rosalina into a nearby tree. Rosalina pulls herself up and flies up into the orbit at superfast speeds, to try to bust out a final attack. Resetting the Universe. She glowed with her goddess-like power and the whole sky exploded in light. Kirby yelled and everything fell silent. ... ... ... ... Kirby's eyes opened and he pulled himself up, fine. Rosalina was still in the sky, surprised that the puffball could still stand. Kirby hops onto his remaid Warpstar and flies... not to Rosalina to duel, but to the base of mountain where a certain Red fruit was. He grabbed the fruit and flew back into Orbit where Rosalina was flying away, believing to have been done. Kirby eats the fruit with a determined look in his eyes. and Rosalina turns around with a gasp. The Rainbow glowing Kirby drags in Rosalina with a powerful gust. Rosalina struggles to escape but it is ultimately useless and she is dragged inside, never to be seen again. Kirby sighed. Dreamland was safe again. As he arrived back on the surface he fell down and went to sleep. Results KO! Wiz: Yeah this one was pretty predictable. Boomstick: Rosalina might have cosmic power, but Kirby is just simply more durable and powerful for Rosy. Wiz: Kirby's tanked a planet sized explosion, so there isn't much question that he could tank a Reset from Rosalina. In fact the reset isn't much of an attack anyway as all it does is fix things really. Boomstick: In the end Rosalina just Sucked. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Post Boomstick: Hey everyone! Thanks for taking time to read this and give us support! Wiz: If you enjoyed this battle please leave a comment! And look forward to our next Death Battles that can be seen on my blog. Trivia Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015